1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screen door closures and more particularly pertains to a new garage screen door system for allowing air to flow into a garage while inhibiting foreign objects from entering while the garage door is in an open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of screen door closures is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,235 describes a device for positioning a screen door in the opening of a garage. Another type of screen door closure is U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,698 having a screened enclosure being positioned in the opening of the garage to prevent insects from entering the open garage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,598 has a screen curtain assembly coupled to the outside of the garage that is positionable over the opening in the garage to inhibit insects from entering the garage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,412 has a screen door construction that is coupled to the garage for placement in the opening of the garage to inhibit insects from entering the garage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,382 has a retractable screen assembly that is coupled to the garage door and extends from the bottom of the garage door when the garage door is partially raised. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 426,315 shows a free standing garage screen door.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features allowing the screened door member to be selectively coupled to the garage door.